Deucalion Romulus
'Deucalion Romulus '''is the demigod son of Pluto. He was born some time throughout the beginning ages of the Roman Empire, he was often closed off from the mythological world, not taking interest in his heritage and often keeping silent. When he turned twenty, he began developing an interest in the myths about Lycanthropes. He searched for the wolf man, and eventually found Lycaon. The two grew to become friends and eventually Deucalion became a Lycanthrope. Biography Not much is known about his past, although he was born during the Roman Empire. He also seems to have had adventures that did not rely on the gods at all. When he was twenty he investigated the myths about Lycaon in search for him. He eventually found him and was blessed or Cursed to be a Lycanthrope and as a result he is immortal. Personality When he was a kid, he seemed to be calm and understanding. He never acted rash or did anything to harm others. Over time Deucalion became power hungry. He eventually found a secret in order to become immortal. He searched for Lycaon and did so. After becoming a Lycanthrope, he retains his childhood personality being calm and understanding. He seems to have developed a slow paced form of speech and also seems to also be capable of grasping what is beauty. He also seems to get more ferocious over the course of time he is confind. Deucalion eventually started becoming a mass murderer. He seems to care little for the enemies, and also would even sacrifice humans to complete his goals. Fatal Flaw Deucalion seems to have a mentality where, "there is something someone once told me about a threat. If you want to take down a threat, you get someone else do it for you", he miss interperates metaphorical lessons. This quote deems how he mistook the sense 'if you want to take down a threat you gotta do it yourself.' He also might have an exessive amounts of confidence in his plans, which could be an extreme sense of pride. Appearance Deucalion is described to have short messy cut hair. He has an recently regrown ruggid beard and often is depicted wearing sunglasses. he speaks with a slow monotone of conviction. He often is sporting a light blazer or a jacket of sorts. He also seems to love wearing a pair of western denims and a pair of italian dress shoes. He also can be seen sporting a retractable cane. His eyes seem to have a faint look almost like he is blind. In the olden times, he would just sport a pair of trouzers and hold a steel blade sword at his side. He also seemed to like using women through his good looks. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod, Deucalion inherited some powers from Pluto. He also was capable of homing them to the point of near perfection, although he rarely relies on them. Demigod Abilities *'Life Aura: 'Being a child of Pluto, Deucalion was capable of seeing the life spirits of any and all living and dead organism. He also was capable of using this to learn about the person's past and even about the Netherlands. He seems to hate this ability because he can speak to spirits because of it. *'Death Sense: 'He can sense when ever a person is about to die. He also knowns when, where and how it is going to happen, although he has no idea on how his own death will occur. *'Umbrakinesis: 'Deucalion at one point in time knew how to use shadows to travel around and use as defensive wall. He could never learn how to attack with darkness alone, which means his abilities with this are at an all time low. Lycanthrope Abilities *'Curse of Lycaon: 'He is given the blessing of Lycaon that allows him to shapeshift into a half-man half-wolf creature or an all out beast wolf form. Lycaon can also control him into transforming at will. **'Regeneration: 'His body heals almost instantly. This can be slowed down if he wishes, this also helps whenever around humans, due to the knowledge that mythological creatures such as werewolves aren't real. **'Enhanced Speed: 'He can run faster than the speed of a bullet. This causes his agility and reflexes to burst through the roof. He also is capable of doing this inhumane. Many consider this a blessing due to the thrill of being an all star on a sports team or even excel at sports. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Due to the bite, he instantaneously aquired the ability to use physical strength to a much more efficient manner. He also is capable of doing things that would take years of training. He could also lift a car as simple as holding a glass of water **'Immortality (Limited): '''Being a Lycanthrope, he has a limited amount of immortality, due to the fact that it would take a lot to kill him. He can only be killed with an exessive amount of pain or with the use of Silver. Relationships Family Lycaon Deucalion and Lycaon have a student master relationship. Lycaon taught Deucalion everything he knows about being a Lycanthrope. It's also known that Lycaon displays a father type relationship with him too. Deucalion considers him an adoptive father. Pluto Deucalion doesn't have much contact with Pluto. He has never truely met the man, but he knows that the other powers he has are nothing other than powers over the dead. He linked them to Pluto because of the stories he read about Rome. He also met Ceaser and he confirmed that if a person were to have such powers he would be a child of Pluto. Trivia *Deucalion is the name of a character on Mtv's hit tv series, Teen Wolf. *Deucalion seems to be more intuned with his Lycanthrope powers than his demigod powers. *He is the only demigod child of Pluto/Hade who can use Umbrakinesis but not Necromancy. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Pluto Category:Roman Demigod